


Pinpoint

by hellcsweetie



Series: Intimacy Is A B*tch [8]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: Donna and Harvey discuss when they found out they loved each other.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: Intimacy Is A B*tch [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677328
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Pinpoint

“God, he’s so hot,” Donna comments about Dev Patel as he kisses the girl and the screen fades out.

“When did you know?” Harvey asks suddenly. The credits begin to roll.

“Huh?” she throws him a quick glance before taking a sip of her wine.

“That lady,” he gestures towards the tv, “she realizes she’s in love with the guy when she sees the gorillas. When did you know?”

He’s a little quieter than usual, which always betrays his nervousness. Harvey’s not very often nervous, but any kind of relationship talk makes him slightly flustered. It’s a recurring surprise to Donna, then, that he tends to be the one asking questions point blank. Maybe because in her head she thought she had them figured out for years, so most of the aspects of their relationship she feels she already understands. But he doesn’t, and he actually comes out and asks her stuff and she falls a little more in love with him every time.

She eyes him curiously and he holds her stare, albeit a little shyly.

“Okay, uhm. I didn’t really have a light switch moment, but...” Here Donna pauses for a second. Her next admission might be one of her most vulnerable yet, and she isn’t sure she ever wanted to share that, but he’s looking at her so earnestly that she takes a breath and soldiers on. “The other time.”

He smirks. “I was that good, huh?”

She rolls her eyes goodnaturedly. “It wasn’t the sex,” Donna looks down at her lap, “It was right after that first thrust, before you really started moving. You just- You looked right into my eyes in a way you’d never looked at me before and it just... got to me. It was different from everything else, ever. I didn’t really understand it at the time, but then you showed up at my door and you looked at me the same way and I felt the same thing. That’s when I understood I’d been in love with you since then.”

It’s interesting, confessing this kind of thing. Donna feels exposed, even though she’s confident enough in him and in them to know he won’t recoil into himself. She feels a little silly too, like a girl with a crush. She doesn’t regret or resent anything about their history because what they have is perfect and they could only ever have this by having everything that came before it. But the fact that she spent 13 years relentlessly in love with him despite her best efforts not to never sat entirely well with her. She would never, ever want to move on from him, but a part of her also hates that she couldn’t.

Harvey shakes her out of her thoughts by laying a hand on her thigh and squeezing affectionately. When she looks up at him, his lip is steady but his eyes are glistening. It almost makes her start crying right then, she even feels her throat begin to constrict. This is something else that makes her fall deeper in love with him: he seems to always be caught by surprise when she tells him she loves him. Like it hasn’t fully sunk in yet that this is their reality. That Donna loves him so much she can physically feel it in her body.

“What about you?” she asks around a smile.

“Uhm. I’d suspected for a little while, but I only really realized what it was when I watched you and Thomas get on that elevator the night I found out you two were seeing each other,” Harvey shares, then bites his cheek and looks down. 

“I was so damn close to saying something that night, Donna, I really was,” he snickers and shakes his head, a wistful smile on his lips, then shrugs. “But I didn’t. And then you left with him and it was like I was completely lost. Even Samantha said so...”

It sounds like he’s going to say something else but he just shrugs again and lifts his eyes to hers.

She remembers that night vividly. She thought he was going to say something too. In fact, she knew he was. Had Thomas not arrived at that exact second, Donna knew Harvey would have said something meaningful because she could see it in his eyes. 

But Thomas did arrive at that exact second, and even though a part of her wanted to send him back downstairs and hear what Harvey had to say, another part of her, the bigger part of her at the time, was also terrified that she’d just make a fool of herself again, hoping upon hope that Harvey would finally do something just to get let down by him again, making her choice of him over all others painfully obvious once more.

That same part of her was also a little spiteful, wanted to show him that, even though she knew he was going to say something, it was too late, he’d missed his shot and she was moving on and he couldn’t just expect her to choose him over all others every time.

His hand is still on her thigh and their eyes are on each other and it’s a little overwhelming all of a sudden.

“Oh, so it only took you, like, twelve more years than me?” she teases him with a quirked brow, seeking to ease off the tension.

“I was working on myself, Donna,” he says mock-solemnly in that condescending tone he likes to use to tease her, “We have to give ourselves time to heal and progress.”

Her expression turns unamused. “You really need to stop watching Oprah.”

“Why, are you threatened by my level of emotional awareness?” he smirks and it’s simultaneously the most infuriating and most endearing thing.

“Oh, honey, the fact that you even think that shows you’re not that emotionally aware,” she grimaces in fake sympathy.

“I wonder what Oprah thinks of partners who patronize each other,” he cocks his head.

Donna breaks. “Is Oprah going to be our couples’ counselor now?” she grins as she goes in for a kiss.

“Well, she does give pretty good advice,” is the last thing Harvey says.

**Author's Note:**

> The show they're watching is Modern Love by Amazon, more specifically episode 2 (which is very sweet) :)
> 
> This is a little mushy for them but I will allow myself the leeway in the name of fluff, haha. Hope you like it!


End file.
